1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating device comprising waste heat utilization equipment, for recovering power by utilizing waste heat of a heat generating device, and is preferably applied to a vehicle having an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional refrigerating device, for example, one disclosed in Patent document 1 is known. The refrigerating device has a Rankine cycle, utilizing cooling waste heat included in a cooling medium, such as a cooling water, for cooling an internal combustion engine as a heat generating device, and a refrigerating cycle, and the output shaft of an expansion device in the Rankine cycle is connected to the shaft of a compressor in the refrigerating cycle. Due to this, it is possible to drive the compressor by using power (output of the expansion device) recovered in the Rankine cycle and air-conditioning is enabled while the load imposed on the internal combustion engine is reduced.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 56-43018
However, in the above-mentioned refrigerating device, air-conditioning is not possible when waste heat cannot be recovered such as when an internal combustion engine is in a warm-up state. For example, in the case where the refrigerating device is applied to a vehicle, even if the cooling of the vehicle is required after it has been exposed to the heat of the sun in summer, and despite a strong demand for air-conditioning, it is not possible to perform air-conditioning until warm-up of the engine is completed because the compressor cannot be driven by an expansion device.